


Accusation

by nelsonssparrow



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nelsonssparrow/pseuds/nelsonssparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After two weeks in separate hotel rooms, Reid and Morgan share a shower before work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accusation

**Author's Note:**

> So I know this is rubbish but school/work got super hectic and im over a fortnight behind, but I'm determined to finish this even if it's in more like 50 days than 30 (even if some, like this one, barely fit the prompt :/) and I like this less and less every time I try to edit it and I couldn't think of any better ideas so i'm just gonna post this trash and move onto the next one!

Reid put his hands on Morgan's hips to steady himself as he climbed up from his knees, flopping his forehead onto his shoulder and pressing sloppy kisses against his throat when he was back on his feet.

"That..Spence, that was..." Morgan cut himself off with pleased groan, still breathless and inarticulate as he shook his head and slouched back against the tiles, wrapping one arm around Reid's waist as the other groped above his head to turn off the now lukewarm shower.

"You know, I probably didn't perform any more skillfully than usual," Reid mumbled, his voice still a little raspy, "Your increased sense of satisfaction is most likely down to the fact that we haven't had an opportunity to-"  

Morgan silenced him with his lips, pulling back when he moaned loudly into the kiss. "Sorry, baby," he smirked, "I think we've gotta take a rain check on round two."

"But it's been  _two weeks_!" Reid whined, pouting comically. 

"Good point," Morgan nodded, raising an eyebrow. "Let me just fire off a quick text, alright? _Sorry_ _we're running late, Hotch, but Reid and I thought we'd get it on one last time before coming into work this morning."_

Reid scoffed petulantly. "Maybe if he hadn't split us up at the hotel the situation wouldn't be quite so desperate."

"Maybe if _you_ hadn't been so loud in Memphis last month he wouldn't have felt the need to split us up," he pointed out, and Reid made an affronted grunting sound before drawing back far enough that he could give Morgan an angry glare. He couldn't help but smile at how thoroughly unintimidating he looked, naked and dripping with his wet hair all over the place and his chest and cheeks all pink and blotchy.

"You're saying this is _my_ fault?! Perhaps if I'd had some sort of warning before you stuck your damn  _tongue-"_ Reid sputtered. "You know perfectly well I can't stay quiet when you do that!" 

Morgan hummed wistfully. "Damn right I do," he said, sliding his hands down his back to rest on his ass and closing the gap between them to catch Reid's lower lip between his teeth, lightly running his tongue along the sensitive flesh. Just like before, he pulled away when a breathy sigh told him the kiss was going somewhere else.

"You're the worst," Reid grumbled, butting his head against Morgan's shoulder in a way that was endearingly reminiscent of their dog's preferred method of attracting attention.

Morgan mimicked the action, nosing at his damp hair. "And you're  _whiny."_

"I'm _aroused,"_ he corrected, as if it wasn't painfully obvious, and Morgan barely held back a laugh he was sure would've earned him a knee to the crotch. 

He wiped some of the steam from the shower cubicle with his elbow and squinted at his watch where it sat on the counter. "See? Seven-thirty," he announced. "We've gotta leave in twenty minutes tops." 

"That's plenty time!" Reid exclaimed indignantly. "It doesn't even have to be _real_ sex! You could just give me a quick, you know..." He stopped, explaining himself with a crude hand gesture, and Morgan snorted. Reid obviously wasn't convinced, so he decided to up his game.

"You're right, I could," He agreed, moving so that the corner of his mouth brushed against the shell of Reid's ear and lowering his voice to a deep whisper. "But I could also make you wait till we get home from work. You'll be so desperate, baby, I'll probably be able to finish you off with one little kiss. So I'll take it real slow, make sure it's not over too soon, and then, when you've been right on the edge so long you've forgot you're own damn _name,_ I'll do that thing with my tongue that makes you scream so loud the neighbours won't look us in the eye for _weeks_."

As he'd predicted, Reid shuddered against him, gasping sharply and pressing closer so Morgan could feel just how strong his body was reacting to his words. "Alright, you win," he muttered, sighing in resignation, and when he took a step back his eyes were glazed with lust and his pretty blush had darkened somehow. The sight almost had him dragging Reid back through to the bedroom and giving him exactly what he wanted right there and then, and it took all the will power he could muster to make him take his hand and tug him out of the warm cubicle and into the much cooler bathroom. 

"Hurry up and get ready, pretty boy," he teased, chucking a towel over his shoulder to his shivering boyfriend. "The earlier we get to work, the earlier we can leave."

Reid instantly groaned aloud at the feel of the soft cotton brushing against his over-sensitive skin, and Morgan grinned, thinking to himself that it was going be a long, interesting day at the office. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who read/commented/left kudos on day 1! if anyone has any prompts/requests for something WITHIN any of the rest of the prompts (which are: restless, snowflake, haze, flame, formal, companion, move, silver, prepared, knowledge, denial, wind, order, thanks, look, summer, transformation, tremble, sunset, mad, thousand, outside, winter, diamond, letters, promise, simple, and future) please leave them in the comments or on my tumblr [here!](http://bauspence.tumblr.com)  
> (also this might've been more t than m but i wasn't sure so better safe than sorry)


End file.
